


Parent's Meeting

by Jolyn09



Series: Another half human, half gem? [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bad Parenting, Empire City (location), Gen, Jolin gets adopted? Kinda?, Original Character(s), good parenting, jol's trashy writing, my headcannon is that all half human half gems have the huge bubble power hehe, new powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-08-14 03:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16485518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolyn09/pseuds/Jolyn09
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory, Jolin's parents appear and there's a big problem.





	Parent's Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Again, reminder, veeeeery old work. Trust me my writing in later works aren't this short or bad X'D

Lapis's Point Of View

"Where are you Jolin, you better not be talking to yourself or hidding from me again! You know what you'll get-…huh?" Jolin ran, hidding behind her. Turning around, she met face to face with Jolin's parents, clearly heated up from the argument they had. Seeing the fear in her eyes, Lapis finally understood who did it. "Who are you? And get away from our child!" Anger sparked inside her, sick at the nerve that the parents still had the guts to call her her child. "That is not your child! Especially after everything you did to her!" Lapis said defensively, feeling the need to protect Jolin from her own parents.

Jolin's Point Of View

Jolin's eye watered, touched at the fact that this gem who had just met her, already wanted to protect her. However, she could feel the anger of her parents growing every second, knowing they could impulsively attacked Lapis. She saw Lapis closing her eyes, having nothing to protect herself…

"So what? You can't do anything about it!"

"Lapis!"

Lapis's Point Of View

Opening an eye, she saw everything tinted blue, even Jolin's parents who were banging on the bubble. "Jolin?" The poor girl was beside her, trying to retain the bubble that was clearly new to her. "Please don't use my full name…" "Okay?" As she got up, she could see that Jolin was losing it, every second that the bubble is there, she become more and more tired. It was also unfair to someone that's so badly hurt to endure this. With nothing left to lose, Lapis did the unthinkable.

"Jolin, drop the bubble. That's an order." Jolin flop onto the ground as the blue hue slowly fade. Lapis extend her wings, grabbed Jolin before she could react, and flew back into the sky.

"You can rest now." She said as she place her on her back. The quiet sound of Jolin's breathing can be heard as Lapis flies in the direction of the barn.


End file.
